First time
by BluePepsiBottle
Summary: Set the next morning after Kurt and Blaine lose their virginity to each other. Contains slash and nudity. Klaine!


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Please leave a review.

Kurt snuggled closer to the warm soft thing in his bed. It had been one of the best night's sleep he had ever had and he was in no mood for it to stop. Even if there was an annoying light hitting his eyes and waking him up. Firmly entwining himself with the mysterious object Kurt finally blinked awake to stare at what he originally thought of as a pillow.

Instead he saw his boyfriend sleeping face. His hair was without gel for once so his vibrant curls were free. Smiling softly Kurt remembered what they had done. How did he even confuse Blaine's room for his own? Shifting so his head lay next to Blaine's heart beat Kurt allowed himself to be lulled into a comfortable half-awake state.

He reflected on what they had done and he couldn't regret it; he had felt happy and loved as Blaine had explored and worshiped his body. Taking it so slow and carefully, making sure every step was okay before going any further. How had he managed to find someone so perfect? Pulling the blanket higher up to cover them Kurt blushed as it shifted along his body. He had forgotten they were both naked… and with half of his body draped over Blaine's and legs entangled he could feel the body he had made love to earlier.

It was causing his body to react, maybe it would be better if he got up and made breakfast for them. It would be a nice surprise for Blaine, but what would he say? What did you say to the person who had made you blush, moan and scream in ecstasy? Clearly though as the body under him began to move Blaine had no such confusion. Wrapping his arms to hug Kurt closer Blaine breathed out a soft

'Good morning, Darling' before resuming the gentle kisses he had left on Kurt all night, making Kurt's skin tingle in anticipation. Trying to re gather his wits from the soft touches Blaine was sleepily doting on him Kurt returned the greeting.

'Mo-Morning B' Stuttered Kurt as Blaine sucked on a particular sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. Turning around so they were facing each other Kurt missed seeing one of Blaine's hands sneakily heading downwards from Kurt's back.

'Last night was amazing for me Kurt,' Blaine started to say, please to hear this Kurt eagerly blurted out a response before Blaine had finished speaking.

'Me too, I mean' At this point Kurt blushed even harder but continued

'Last night was wonderful, Blaine.' Finally Kurt stared up at Blaine smiling as he caught Blaine's love struck gaze towards him.

'I'm glad, I- I didn't hurt you too badly did I?' enquired Blaine his wandering hand reaching its intended destination of Kurt rear and smoothly stroking a cheek. Feeling as if he would never stop blushing at Blaine's rather forward but caring nature Kurt answered his questioning gaze.

'It doesn't hurt that much Blaine; it'll be fine in a bit. Don't worry about me.' In response to this Blaine squeezed down on Kurt's bottom making him yelp from the small pain it caused in his butt. Smacking Blaine in the arm Kurt sighed as in an apologetic notion Blaine restarted stroking his sore ass.

'Sorry Kurt but I wanted to know how bad it was, I tried to be gentle but I guess it didn't work out to well' Blaine anxious face melted the annoyance Kurt had with Blaine's abrupt treatment on his tender bum. Blaine continued to speak as Kurt nestled himself even closer to Blaine 'And of course I worry about you, I love you I don't want to see you hurt.'

Blaine moved to embrace Kurt, rearranging their limbs so Kurt was tucked up encircled in Blaine's arms. Reaching out for Kurt face Blaine's hand delicately forced Kurt's head up so they could share a passionate kiss. Breathing a little heavier Kurt pulled back and pressed his head against Blaine's forehead.

'I love you too; I just don't want you to regret what we did just because I'm in a little pain. I didn't even notice it when I first woke up.' Kurt twisted his face away from Blaine from his whispered proclamation. He really didn't regret making love to Blaine, but what if Blaine did just because he said it was good didn't mean he had wanted it? As if hearing his thoughts Blaine rotated Kurt's head back around and forced him to look into his eyes.

'Kurt, I will never ever regret what we did. We made love Kurt; it was fantastic, amazing and beautiful. Now as your ass is too sore let's just head downstairs to the kitchen and eat breakfast instead.' And with that final declaration Blaine pulled Kurt out of bed with him laughing as he squealed and tried to cover himself up from Blaine's lustful stare. Only for Blaine to grab his wrists away from his feeble attempt to cover himself up and used them to pull Kurt close again. Surrounded by Blaine's arm and warm embrace Kurt relaxed turning pliant in Blaine's arms expecting another kiss. Not Blaine's mouth avoiding his and instead placed nearby his ear, warm breath causing shivers.

'Trust me Kurt, you're perfect. Please don't hide yourself from me.' Blaine whispered into Kurt ear. Memories flooding into his mind of the other compliments he had received during the night Kurt blushed but nodded in response. Blaine loved him as he was he didn't need to be ashamed of any part or aspect about himself, as they just made Blaine love him more.

'I love you' Kurt breathed softly out. It wasn't the first time they had said it, but it did seem to mean somehow more now that they had taken the final step. Seeing Blaine grin he almost missed his response of his declaration.

'I love you too, Kurt. Now let's get breakfast, I can make a mean waffle.' Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear again before guiding Kurt out the room.

'And don't worry my parents are currently in Chicago for the whole week, so we won't be disturbed.' Blaine finished accurately judging Kurt's anxious look at his clothes, which were for once left on the floor.


End file.
